The field of the present invention is mounting devices for steel construction.
Steel construction often requires the hanging of various construction components such as pipes, from the basic steel structure. I-beams in such construction typically are not conveniently or economically modified through drilling, welding or the like to provide attachment for such components. Consequently, it is advantageous to provide clamping mechanisms, which can, without modifying the beam, rigidly support a mounting from the beam. Such clamping mechanisms frequently are adjustable to accommodate the variations in such beams and avoid the need for excessive stock. An adjustable clamping mechanism providing a mounting is illustration in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,088, the disclosure of which is incorporate herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to a hanger for an I-beam. Two brackets are drawn together on the beam by tie-rods. A mounting is associated with the brackets to hang depending equipment. The hanger accommodates a large variety of beam sizes and shapes.
In a first separate aspect of the present invention, the two brackets include plates each formed to define a base section, a mounting section adjacent and perpendicular to the base section and an engagement section adjacent and extending at an obtuse angle from the base section. A channel is formed thereby. A mounting includes a threaded shaft which extends perpendicularly from the mounting. Tie-rods adjustable in length extend between the base sections on the two brackets.
In a second separate aspect of the present invention, the base sections each include tie-rod holes therethrough. The tie-rods extend through the tie-rod holes in each base with the channels of the two brackets facing one another. The tie-rods are adjustable for accommodating the size of the beam to which the hanger is to be attached.
In a third separate aspect of the present invention, the mounting sections have mounting holes therethrough and a bolt in the mounting holes. The bolts have heads each having opposed flat sides. The tie-rods are spaced to receive the bolt heads there between with the flat sides juxtaposed with the tie-rods to interfere with rotation of the bolts.
In a fourth separate aspect of the present invention, the foregoing aspects are contemplated to be used in combination to further advantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hanger for mounting to I-beams. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.